random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 66: Dubstep Glasses
Cheese. Part One Narrator: THE BUNKER OF THE BUNKER! ACF: *is dugging through her stuff* Let's see: Old blanket, 3DS, Cheetos, that for some reason are still good, and- Hey, what's this? *grabs sunglasses* Huh. These look familar....*puts them on, and Dubstep music comes on, then takes them off* Woah. Bob: What was that? ACF: The Dubstep Glasses. LiaFH: What are Dubstep Glasses? ACF: There sunglasses that play Dubstep music when you put them on. LiaFH: ...I still don't get it. ACF: Look below. (The 4th Wall cracks) 4th Wall: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! Twilight: (comes into the room) Did I hear Dubstep? ACF: Yes, yes you did. Tornadospeed: (walks in) daheck is that sound? Redsox: (also walks in) Dubstep, which I don't like that much. ACF: *puts on sunglasses* Everyone else: NOOOOOOOOO ACF: *dubstep muisc comes on* Tornadospeed: I chose a bad day to stop carrying soundproof headphones with me. (CCs and Cream comes in) CCs and Cream: Oh gawd, dubstep... (runs away and listens to boring ol' classical orchestrated music pieces) ..... (ACF takes them off) Everyone else: :D Tornadospeed: WHY DO YOU HAVE THOSE!? ACF: Many reasons. To annoy all of you , and these are my only pairs of sunglasses. CCs and Cream (from his room still listening to an orchestra): .derp. Tornadospeed: K. You guys have fun with that. I have knowledge to obtain today. (leaves) Redsox: Same here, and before I leave, WHERE THE HAY DID YOU GET THOSE?! Mochlum: WHERE THE CRAP ARE IS MY BOX OF DEATH THAT I KEEP MY MOST DANGEROUS MAGICAL POCESSIONS IN- omgwheredidyougetthose ACF: I found them in the hall beside your room. Mochlum: NO! YOU PUT THEM ON FOR A TOTAL OF 1 MINUTE, AND THEY NEVER COME OFF! AND EVEN WORSE, YOU CAN NOT GET RID OF THEM UNLESS YOU GIVE THEM AWAY! ACF: JUST KIDDING. I saw a TomSka video, and made my own pair. Mochlum: Oh few. And unfew. I HAVE TO FIND THE BOX OF DEATH! Tornadospeed: We should just go into space so we don't have to hear it. Everyone else: ... Mochlum: My room is in space, and my door is a portal... SO LET'S GO THERE! If you can make it through the maze to my room! >:D (everyone goes into maze) Part 2: The Maze Mochlum: ANYONE MADE IT OUT OF THE MAZE? Tornadospeed: That bush almost murdered me. Mochlum: THAT ISN'T AN ANSWER TO THE QUESTION! (murders you) ACF: WAIT A MINUTE! This episode's about my Dubstep glasses! Mochlum: AND WHO CARES?! ACF: Yeah, your right. .....*puts them on, and the dubstep music comes on* Everyone else: DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Tornadospeed: (puts on soundproof headphones) Problemo solved. Mochlum: So we're in space now! But we can still hear it! ACF, GO TO EARTH! ACF: How? Mochlum: DYNAMITE! (blows ACF up and she flies to Earth) Tornadospeed: Daheck? We're not in space yet -_- Mochlum: My room is in Space! This maze is a portal to space! You see that thing called "The Moon"? IT ISN'T REALLY A MOON! IT IS A SPACE STATION! Tornadospeed: That is way too big to be a space station -_- Mochlum: Yay Star Wars Reference Tornadospeed: ...f this episode. (dies violently) Mochlum: (calls ACF) PUT ON THE GLASSES! (dubstep still plays! Mochlum: That is it. I gotta destroy this darn planet... I am gonna press the MAJORA ONE! YES! NOW THE MOON WILL DESTROY THE EARTH WITH MAGIC! ACF: Oh great. Now I have to save the world... (goes outside to save us) Oh great, it is too sunny. So I have to wear glasses. (dubstep plays) Mochlum: ARG! SHUT IT UP! (blows up Moon) Robotnik: HEY! I WAS GONNA DO THAT! ACF: oh yay! no more saving the world! Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Dubstep Category:Glasses Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Music